


"I thought we would grow old together"

by Aestheticdenbrough



Series: Number prompts [1]
Category: IT (1990), IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aestheticdenbrough/pseuds/Aestheticdenbrough
Summary: Angst promt from Tumblr!





	"I thought we would grow old together"

Highschool has been a nice few years for the losers, sans a fed detentions or bad days, but overall something quite nice. Especially for one Richie Tozier. He's liked Eddie Kaspbrak about as long as he can remember, and as college nears he hopes to make them official to ensure he doesn't lose what they have.

He wants to make it special though, inviting Eddie along to see that new sci-fi movie just the two of them. Of course Eddie complies, he's always up for a movie date with one of his friends. He doesn't suspect that Richie's looking for a real date this time, he's always seen these as completely platonic. For a date planned by Richie, it's pretty extravagant. 

He takes Eddie to the theater that serves good, even picking him up in his mom's car instead of his own beat up Jeep. He loves the Jeep, Eddie does too, but the old, bright yellow car can be embarrassing at times. That, and it always smells of McDonald's french fries. Not exactly the mood Richie is going for for this night. 

He's a complete gentleman, he buys both of their tickets and gets Eddie a bag of gummy worms along with their popcorn, buttered to perfection. He'd even washed his hair, leaving it product free. Perfect for Eddie to tangle his fingers in if the night goes where Richie planned it out to.

The movie isn't the best, the sfx are lame and the theater is mostly empty, though Richie won't start anything here, there's kids in the seats two rows behind them. Instead, he only lets his hand clasp handfuls of popcorn and reclines the leather seat. For a moment he even considers pulling a “yawn and arm over the shoulder” but he decides it's too cheesy, even for him. 

On the way out though, he pushes the heavy door open for the shorter one, smiling at him reaching his hand in the carton for just “one” more piece. “What'd you think of that one?” He asks, grinning a little at the light finally illuminating Eddie's face after the hour of dark. 

“The makeup was good, but the music made it lame,” Eddie says with a shrug, he and Richie are the losers own personal movie reviewers, they're the most blunt about it. Ben watches the most movies and has the best eye for cinematography, but always feels bad saying anything not positive about someone's work.

“Agreed, it was a good time though, 'specially the jokes about space food,” Richie smirks, placing his hand on the small of Eddie's back to guide him out of the building and to the dark parking lot. “It's like airplane food!” 

Eddie giggles a little, he usually does at Richie's jokes, no matter how bad they really are. “worth the seven bucks though? Probably not, thanks for paying,” he says sheepishly. He feels responsible for paying his own way, he's instilled it in himself through his years of attempted simulated independence.

“I mean, what else should I do on a date?” Richie says, taking both of Eddie's hands, their faces only glowing under the street light by his mom's silver car.

“Date?” Eddie asks, raising his eyebrow, not in judgement, merely confusion.

“Y'know- like an us, maybe, if you want, to stay together once you go off to Arizona for school that is,” he says sheepishly, training his eyes on Eddie's lips instead of catching the brown eyed boy's gaze.

“There's never been an us,” Eddie sighs out, looking at the ground, Richie's glare at his lips gets cut off when Eddie sucks his lower lip into his mouth to chew it in thought. “Did you think we were together?” He asks, taking his hands back on a second thought.

“Wait- what?” Richie asks, looking up, pushing his glasses up on his nose, maybe it's really his eyes deceiving him and not his ears. “I thought we were like- like for a long time, like we were gonna grow old together- fuck I'm sorry,” he breathes out, his face turning redder than Beverly's hair, he's never been so embarrassed in his life, which is saying a lot for Richard fucking Tozier.

Eddie keeps his eyes on the sheen of a puddle on the ground. “I'm sorry, I don't think I like you that way, Rich,” he says in a soft voice, wiggling his toes inside his sneakers to expel his anxious energy.

Richie clicks the button on the key, the beep of the car unlocking making them both jump slightly, “I'll just take you home before I make this worse,” he sighs, his head hung in shame.


End file.
